Keep an eye on Jane
by ImNotStubborn
Summary: Virgil Minelli's POV on Jane and Lisbon's relationship. Spoilers for the series finale.


" **Keep an eye on Jane"**

I've never been a big fan of provocative and annoying jackass, Patrick Jane.

I don't hate him either: he's a good investigator, that goes without saying; I quit smoking thanks to him, I met my second wife through him and I even helped him, after I had retired, in his quest for Red John. We're not enemies, still, I never thought I'd actually invite the man to stay at my house for summer.

But here he is, walking hand in hand with Lisbon a few yards in front of me, stopping from time to time to give or receive a quick kiss, or share a hug. They look like teenagers in love, and I feel like I'm here to chaperon them – maybe because I always felt _that_ was my role with these two.

And for the hundredth time since the Janes arrived at my house last week, I'm wondering if this really is a good thing.

I try not to be too judgmental, after all, a lot has happened since my time, and theirs, at the CBI. And if Teresa says he makes her happy and she trusts he won't hurt her – anymore – then I want nothing but to believe her.

But I haven't talked to Jane seriously about this marriage, even though it was almost 5 years ago now.

It's not that we didn't see each other. On the contrary, since the day they called me from the hospital to tell me they'd had their baby, I've been a much bigger part of their lives than ever before. We only lacked occasions to have such a grave conversation, and this is the first time I actually get to spend time with the three of them for more than a week-end and without other people around to distract us – I love Teresa, but the other Lisbons' drama always takes a lot of attention during the holidays.

And it's not like any of us is big on sharing their feelings.

Sometimes I still feel guilty about everything that happened, because I'm the one who stuck them together in the first place; I am the one that put Lisbon in harm's way. Yes, she's always been a very capable agent and a responsible person, but I didn't know her well enough at the time to realize the soft spot she had for lost cases, and that giving her Jane to 'fix' was like giving a free shot to a heroin addict.

Then I remember how many times she stood her ground in front of important pricks or myself, not just to save her team or Jane's ass, but because it was the right thing to do, and knowing that she wouldn't have kept Jane by her side if she hadn't known she'd be able to handle makes me feel better.

I have to admit I never thought _handling_ Jane would result in her _marrying_ him. Well, at least she followed my last advice of keeping an eye on him thoroughly. I snort out a laugh at that thought.

But I'm mostly okay with their relationship, I really am. Plus, I don't think my opinion should prevent them from being together – well, it clearly hasn't anyway. Only I've always felt protective of Lisbon, and I'm not the one blinded by that shiny grin and those pretty blond curls here, so I might need tangible, solid evidence of Patrick Jane's good will at some point.

"Grandpa! Look, look, there's a ladybug that landed in my hand!"

I look down and smile instinctively, as always when I hear this chanting, adorable voice calling me that. What is my old, silly brain thinking? I got my proof right here.

It only takes a second for me to jump into full grandfather mode, bend down and whisper in the most conspiratorial way possible.

"Oh, you're right! Okay now, come here, listen carefully…"

The infinite green eyes only inches away from me open wide at the seriousness of my tone.

"You have to close your eyes for three seconds and make a wish. If it has flown away by itself when you open again, it'll come true. But, hey, no cheating!"

I learned that myth from my own father when we went fishing for the first time and the same thing happened to me. Reminds me, I gotta teach this little one someday.

The golden-haired child's mouth is wide open in shocked disbelief by the time I'm done explaining the plan. I'm amazed by the look of innocence on this cute little face that is soon replaced by a deep, focused frown, even with eyelids glued to one another. I have to hold back my chuckle as I count out loud and discreetly blow on the insect so that it does indeed fly away.

When my almost grandchild's eyes open again, full of both Jane's excitement and Lisbon's prudent incredulity, the giggle of pure joy that echoes loudly in the empty street makes my heart leap with happiness, and I cheer and clap along.

The nauseatingly blissful couple stops at the happy sound, and we finally catch up with them, as they break their tight embrace to walk along with us.

"What's gotten you all excited, Goldilocks?" Lisbon asks, smiling at us.

I watch as the mother side of her personality takes over while she listen to the whole amazing Ladybug Adventure, and I swear I don't know who's more engrossed into the tale, the parents or the four years old.

"And now we're in for a sleepless night of chasing ladybugs outside, and weeks of hearing this story over and over again," Jane tells me, pretending to be annoyed about it when I know he'll be the kid's best audience. "It's just payback because you still aren't over the fact that Teresa married _me_ , isn't it?"

I'm a little taken aback that he figured out my train of thoughts from earlier so easily; it's been a while since I worked with him and I'd forgotten how on point he can be about this stuff. But then I remember that he wasn't even looking at me at that moment, since he was busy making out while waking with his wife.

This subject probably haunts him just as much as it does me.

"Don't get me started on that," I say, only half-joking. "And just be glad I had enough self control to stay away on your wedding day, or I would've punched your nose and ruin the party for Teresa!"

He laughs, although it sounds a little fake even to my ears, and Lisbon gives me a fake stern look, mixed with what I know to be a slight note of guilt.

Of course, the only reason I actually didn't make it to the wedding was that it was on such short notice that I didn't have the time to book a flight. And because I had to make Cho repeat himself five times before I finally realized he was serious about who was getting married.

I've always told Lisbon that I'm not mad at her about it. She keeps insisting that the only thing she regrets about that day is that I wasn't there to walk her down the aisle, and I do feel the same way, but I don't blame her at all.

Instead, I've decided a long time ago that I would stick to my old pattern of being mad at Jane for that. After all, he did piss off another serial killer, which is why they had to move the ceremony in the first place.

"Oh come on, Virgil, drop the act," Patrick says cheerfully although I can tell again that his heart's not in it, "you know deep down, you love me."

"Tag, you're it!" Teresa suddenly exclaims as she starts to run away, the over-excited kid immediately squealing and chasing after her.

I look at the two of them silently for a minute, wondering if she picked up on the sudden change in the conversation and took this opportunity to leave us alone – she might have seen this talk coming since the whole family arrived here, too.

Then I turn my head and catches Patrick's smile widening as he watches his wife pretending to get caught and lifting their child up in the air.

"Fine. I do… love you," I say quietly.

I'm not comfortable with technology but I sure wish I'd have a camera to immortalize that moment. I don't think I've ever seen that jackass surprised before, and I would really love to have a picture of him right now, his goofy smile slowly and oddly turning into a confused grimace, his sharp eyes staring at me like I have two heads.

I put my arm around his shoulders and sigh, then look at his family in front of us, mainly because I don't want him to see the tears I can already feel coming – and also because I find it's the greatest view around these days.

"I joke about it a lot, Jane, but most of the time, I really do approve of all of this. Not that it would be my place not to, anyhow. But I love you, for finally letting yourself be happy, and for making my d… Lisbon happier than I've ever seen her. I can't stay mad at you for the past when I see her smile that much, or when I get to spend time with that insanely cute little person you two managed to create together, now can I?"

I can feel his glance softening before he looks ahead, just like me, and clears his throat to hide his own emotional reaction.

"Thank you, Virgil, that's… That means a lot to me," he almost whispers.

"You're welcome. Just… As long as you don't hurt her, we shouldn't have a problem," I add, struggling to express my affection for his wife without sounding too corny or out of place.

Of course, that's the moment Patrick Jane decides to tease me about it.

"Well, if I'd known it'd be turning you from our bitter, angry CBI boss into such an old sap, I'd have set you up on a date during our first year of collaboration!"

But the smile he gives me now is warm and authentic, so I gently pat his shoulder and we both move away before things get – more – awkward.

"Speaking of, let's go home to your lovely wife, shall we?" he asks more confidently, his usual cool persona taking over.

I nod in agreement, and we gather everyone around to go back to my and May's house.

On the way as she walks next to me, I can see Lisbon glancing at both of us from the corner of her eyes, no doubt trying to read our expressions to know how the talk went – a bad habit she got from her husband, I presume. I wink at her reassuringly, and although she's surprised at first, a huge grin quickly takes over and she squeezes my arm gently to thank me.

I've never been a big fan of provocative and annoying jackass, Patrick Jane. But what I said is true: I've grown to genuinely appreciate the man hiding behind the mask.

Though I'm still not a hundred per cent convinced that damn psychic didn't hypnotized me into it.

* * *

 _Thanks to my beta, Ethiercn._

 _I hadn't written in a while, but I'm back!_

 _Tell me what you think :)_


End file.
